Phineas and Ferb: 104 Days of Summer!
| image = 104 Days.jpg | release = May 20th, 2013 | season = Seasons 1-4 | writers = "Watching No More Bunny Business" and "Watching Flop Starz": Jim Bernstein Jon Colton Barry Scott Peterson "Watching Perry Lays an Egg": Scott Peterson "Watching Ballad of Badbeard": Martin Olson Scott Peterson | directors = Oddbot, Inc. (commentaries) | runtime = Approx. 1,201 Minutes | cast = Vincent Martella (Phineas), Ashley Tisdale (Candace), Thomas Sangster (Ferb), Caroline Rhea (Mom), Alyson Stoner (Isabella), Mitchel Musso (Jeremy), Dan Povenmire (Dr. Doofenshmirtz), Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (Major Monogram), Richard O'Brien (Dad), Bobby Gaylor (Buford), Dee Bradley Baker (Perry the Platypus) | rating = TV-G PG | audio = English | subtitles = None }} is an iTunes Exclusive Collection which covers every episode from "Rollercoaster" to "Bee Story" (Except for "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). The Collection includes two bonus episodes, "Watching No More Bunny Business / Watching Flop Starz" and " Watching Perry Lays an Egg / Watching The Ballad of Badbeard". In both episodes, the characters from Phineas and Ferb provide commentary about the episodes they are watching. Video and Audio The format is the standard ITunes format and is available in either HD or SD. Languages Audio English Subtitles English Bonus Features *"Watching No More Bunny Business" - character commentary by Buford and Baljeet / "Watching Flop Starz" - character commentary by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Norm *"Watching Perry Lays an Egg" - character commentary by Major Monogram and Carl / "Watching The Ballad of Badbeard" - character commentary by Candace, Stacy, Linda, Doofenshmirtz, Norm, Agent P, Monogram and Carl Running Gags The "Too Young" Line In Watching No More Bunny Business: In Watching Flop Starz: What'cha doin'? In Watching No More Bunny Business: Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist In Watching No More Bunny Business: Trivia *On the commentaries, in the theme song, Candace's line is dubbed over with "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are repurposing old episodes with new commentaries!" *At the end of both of the commentaries, the "Walt Disney Television Animation" and "Disney Channel Original" logos are replaced with the extended version of the "Disney Television Animation" logo. Allusions *'Mystery Science Theater 3000 (MST3K)' - The character commentaries are done in the style of this popular low-budget science fiction television show where Joel Robinson (Hodgson), who was later replaced by Mike Nelson, and the Bots would watch bad B-movies in the public domain and riffed them while watching them. *'Punk'd' - In "Watching Flop Starz", when Candace sees that PFT are Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, Doof says, "You've been punk'd!", which was the catchphrase of this Ashton Kutcher-hosted prank-reality show that originally aired on MTV. *'Happy Days' - In "Watching Perry Lays an Egg", Major Monogram says, "Sit on it!", which was the catchphrase of Arthur "Fonz" Fonzarelli on this TV series. Errors *Baljeet misidentifies the oven used by Isabella as a Little Betty Cook-in-it Oven. In the episode, it is called a Quick-E-Bake Oven. See Also References *https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/phineas-ferb-104-days-summer!/id644412138 Category:Merchandise Category:P